postmortemrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation
"In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning, and the nightmare I had was as bad as can be. It scared me out of my wits, a corpse falling to bits, then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was me." ''--In the Dark of the Night, Anastasia'' Character Ideas The mad doctor trying to hold Gods power in his hands for example The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari. Frankenstein (1931). Step One: '''Choose Concept. Just what your concept is (ex. "Drug dealer", "Art Critic", or "Master of the Occult")Name your character, and add yourself as the player. '''Choose Clan. Baali (Independent) Brujah (Camarilla) Gangrel (Camarilla) Giovanni (Independent) Lasombra (Sabbat) Malkavians (Camarilla) Nosferatu (Camarilla) Ravnos (Independent) Setites (Independent) Toreador (Camarilla) Tremere (Camarilla) Tzimisce (Sabbat) Ventrue (Camarilla) Choose Sect: This is where your alligences lie, The Camarilla , The Sabbat ,or Independents (i.e. Giovanni). Choose Nature. Choose Demeanor. Step Two: ' Select Attributes Starting Vampire characters receive 7/5/3 points to spend on their Physical (Strength, Dexterity, Stamina), Social (Charisma, Manipulation, Appearance), and Mental (Perception, Intelligence, Wits) traits. For ghouls see mortal creation. '''Step Three: '''Select Abilities. You receive 13/9/5 points to spend on their Talents, Skills, and Knowledges. All abilities start with 0 points(Unless they have the Jack of all Trades merit, which requires ST approval before being allowed into play then follow the merit rules to buy up Ability), and no ability can be raised higher than 3 at this stage. Keep in mind your character is more then just dots. They are in fact a character with a wide range of abilities with that in mind feel free to scatter them Make sure you also explain them in your history it helps shape the character and describe who they are and what they know. Anything her then 4 should be specialized and will be closely examined even if learned during play. This is because it makes you the top-inchalant of whatever that ability is.. Performances should have Mini Specs at any level (i.e Singing or Dancing) '''Step Four: ' '''Select Advantages. Choose Disciplines. Starting Camarilla characters receive 3 points to spend on Disciplines. Starting Anarch and Sabbat characters receive 4 points to spend on Disciplines. For a list of the Disciplines Click here . These points can be placed into "In-Clan Disciplines" (the three Disciplines associated with the Clan), or into the "Physical Disciplines" (Celerity, Fortitude, and Potence). "Out-of-Clan Disciplines" must be purchased with Freebie Points, and will need to be completely explained in your background and yes they will require a background to be approved. Choose Backgrounds. Starting Camarilla characters receive 5 points to spend on Backgrounds. See approved Backgrounds for Vampire. (age is not a approved background). Rate Virtues. Starting Vampire characters who follow the Path of Humanity, and receive 7 points to spend on Virtues (Conscience, Self-Control, and Courage). For Vampire characters, virtues begin at 1 point. Sabbat characters who follow the Path of Humanity receive 5 points to spend on virtues, and virtues begin at 1 point. Step Five: ''' '''Merits and Flaws: '''This is so awesome it has its own Page called Merits and Flaws ' '''Record Humanity:' (Conscience + Self-Control). Record Willpower: (Courage). Record Blood Pool: (Determined by Generation). Spend freebie points. (Characters Start with 15 Freebie Points. A good history, that makes sense and is longer then two paragraphs give the character another 15 Freebie Points.) Freebie Points Costs Experience Point Costs